


Don't Stop Me Now

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [14]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied/Referenced Violence, Tampering With Evidence, Workplace Relationship, could take place pretty much anywhere in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Amy walks into the evidence room and stops in her tracks. "Um," she says. "What are you doing?"
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: OTP Drabble Project [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 21





	Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Used to be one of my fave pairings, but I confess I haven't even finished season 7 v-v
> 
> Title is from Queen's song of the same name, and reflects my attempt to be clever.

Amy walks into the evidence room and stops in her tracks. "Um," she says. "What are you doing?"

Jake looks over his shoulder, flashing a toothy smile. "Building the coolest toy racecar track in the history of the world," he says, like it should be obvious. He waves a tiny red car. "Want to help?"

"Holt told me to have this report on his desk by 4pm, and I need—" Amy clutches her manila folder tighter, voice pitching up. "Jake, is that the PVC pipe from the Clayton murder?"

“Yes it is. The dents give the track some awesome torque.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
